Out Loud
by Felinephoenix
Summary: Marco writes a letter for once he dies...short and sweet, I hope. Rated PG for reasons that you'll have to read to know!


This is me. 'Course it has something slashy! But I'm actually changing my formula a bit.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Marco/Jake? Wow, I'm breaking from my normal pattern! Actually, the closer you inspect this the more you see I'm not exactly doing that...anyway, the M/J in this story comes from the new belief I have that early on in the books, Marco was crushing heavily on Jake. Being awake at 11:30 while pondering Chasing Amy and fics at the same time is never a good thing. (Watch the movie already! It's just plain wonderful!)  
Flame me; enjoy it, whatever works. Oh, and this takes place WAY early in the series. Like, #15 or so early...  
  
I must be more morbid than I thought.  
Honestly, what kind of person, what kind of sane person would write this kind of a letter? Well, I guess that proves something I've been suspecting for a while -- I'm not entirely sane. Not anymore. I have to wonder, given the slim chance we're all going to even survive, if any of us will be sane once this is over. Look at Rachel.  
Xena, I love you, but I have to wonder when the other shoe is going to drop.   
Good thing this is a letter for when I'm dead...but, seriously, if I'm dead...will any of this matter? The war, the yeerks, my mom...will I care if I'm dead? Probably not. Something tells me my main worries will be decomposing and the rate at which I'm doing it, so that the Necrophilacs stay far, far away. Isn't that a lovely thought?  
  
I want to throw in the towel a lot of the time. Just spill to anyone, as long as I know they aren't someone that I know is a Controller, about all of this. That would be wonderful.  
I think the point of these letters is to say things you want to your loved ones before you die, right? Okay.  
To everyone who doesn't know -- Earth is being invaded by an alien species called the Yeerks. They want to make you their slaves, and the only thing stopping them from that would be me and my friends, the Animorphs.  
Earth's fate basically lies in the hands of five kids and one alien. What a comforting thought...  
  
Dad -- Guess you know what I've been up to in my free time, huh? I guess the first thing I should do is apologize. I'm sorry I've been edgy all the time, and even though I don't like it, you've moved on. But the one thing I should really say is that...Mom is alive. She's one of the highest-ranking Controllers (in other words, a Yeerk) and hopefully, one of these days, I'll get her back. If I don't die on the way.  
  
Jake - If I ever have to use this letter, I am gonna come back from the grave to kill you, Fearless Leader. That said, I'm worried that sometimes you're going to crack. I know you Jake, and this whole war is getting to you more than you'll ever let on. And you can't tell me to shut up, 'cuz I'm dead. Anyway...it bothers me because I love you Jake, and I'm not even sure in what way I mean that...so, just promise me you won't break on me, O Fearless One. Got that? Good. Because if you crack that just makes things fifty times harder for us all.  
  
Cassie - Mother Nature, hello! Huh, well, okay...since I'm dead I suppose I have to be nice and polite, don't I? There's no way I could say we always agree on everything, that would be total and complete BS. But I do stand up for your beliefs, and I'm not kidding. We really do need you around, Cassie and I will probably never say that or any of this out loud. But since I'm supposed to be dead after writing this, I'll go hug some heavenly tree in your honor.  
  
Rachel - Xena, Xena, Xena...you worry me more than Mr. Fearless-and-Unemotional at times. Seriously, I find myself worried now and then about your mental stability. After this war I see you either becoming a psycho-killer or someone cool like the first female president. Please, oh please pick the second one. And, um, don't come back to kill me. Aside from all of that, I need to thank you. If it weren't for your crazy enthusiasm, I'm not totally sure I would've been able to do this. You once told me that everybody needs me to joke around. Then we need you so that we can all keep on fighting. Oh, and this little thing of ours where you love to stab knives into my chest with your tongue, it's fun. Kind of like having the sister I will hopefully never have...I'm going to miss that when I'm dead. Oh, and for god's sake -- kiss the bird already! See I'm smarter than you thought.  
  
Tobias - My Infamous Mouse Eating Friend, I bid you adieu. We weren't that close or anything, but I think of you as a friend. I hope that I never went too overboard with the jokes. Seriously. But I always liked you and all of that, so no hard feelings. I guess that I even respect you -- I couldn't deal with being trapped in morph. And if this does not happen before I make use of this letter, I Iwill/i force you and Xena to get together. And the same goes for you and Cassie if you don't 'fess up, Jake! Though I've gotta wonder -- you think they make mouseburgers in heaven? Or hell, wherever we're headed?  
  
Ax - I will say this as calmly as possible: they are all the same minutes. Repeat after me, they are all the same...assuming you and Xena haven't collaborated to destroy this letter, I'll continue. I had fun hanging out with you, despite explaining things every five minutes. But hey, I can't pick and choose who I'm stuck with. Yeah, you're pretty cool for an alien. Not that I meant that in the same sense I did with Jake...just clarifying. The only major thing I'm going to regret is trying to prove to you humans aren't totally backwards. And my friend, please figure out what a sense of humor is before I die. Thank you.  
  
Live long and prosper,  
Marco  
  
There was a pause while Marco looked over the computer screen. Then he saved the letter in a personal folder on his computer he'd created a while ago. (And made certain his dad couldn't find)  
Even if he did end up dying, which was more than likely, he probably wouldn't ever print it out or anything. But...Marco didn't want to delete it, either. No big deal anyway, he probably wouldn't much care if he was dead, anyway. Or just maybe he'd actually say some of that stuff out loud. Maybe.  
Smiling to himself, Marco morphed osprey and headed to Cassie's barn.  
  
  
END 


End file.
